


决定什么是公平, 需要不止一个人

by blackbody



Series: 斯维尼合辑：步入那间小告解室 [3]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vulnerability, because mad sweeney, where the dirty talk is probably more
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbody/pseuds/blackbody
Summary: “怎么，”劳拉说，“我的老二不如影子的大，你失望了？”





	决定什么是公平, 需要不止一个人

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Modest mouse—spitting venom

斯维尼在劳拉的卧室门口来回走着，烦躁不安。这幢该死的房子里面 _每一间_ 房间都提示着他干过的事。他们曾经拥有的东西，而他是怎么毁了这一切的。

“你 _完事了_ 没有，死掉的老婆？“

Bran，他只不过是想到 _外面_ 去，离开这个该死的地方。

“ _还没有_ 。”

劳拉在另一个房间里，在纸板箱子里翻找。至少，斯维尼上次看到她在那儿。（嘟囔着她忘记了的东西。）

“我以为你想把这些都抛在身后呢。萨利姆的励志人生课怎么了？ _去他妈的那些——_

_“耐心点，傻逼。”_

“我对从这儿到肯塔基路上 _每一滴该死的雨水_ 发誓，”斯维尼说，走过来又走过去，看着他自己在劳拉的地毯上踏出一条印迹。“—你会—”

劳拉出现在门口，手里拿着一根阴茎。上面拴着朴素的黑色绑带，橡胶铸成的形状不大具体，但 _用途很明显_ 。

斯维尼盯着她。

“我打算要干你，”劳拉打破了僵局，“现在看起来挺合适。”

“耶稣的血啊，女人，你是怎么回事？”

劳拉坐在床上，拍了拍她旁边的床单。（斯维尼还 _站着_ ）。

“你觉得我判断不出来你有多久没做过了？”

斯维尼眯了眯眼睛，但他什么都没说。劳拉显然把这当作了默认。

“嘿，是你把肛交用在了某个奇怪的隐喻里，”她耸耸肩，“别怪我做这样的假设。”

他……好吧，很有道理。他耻于承认，但很有道理。

“而你想这么做……只是出于好心。死后生活的慈善卖身。”

“是啊， _你真幸运_ 。”

劳拉叹口气，在床上躺下，视线从斯维尼身上移开，若有所思。

“不是说我的神经系统还能很好地工作——所以要是我说我能享受到这种刺激那就是假的。但我能像下一个 _人_ 一样做善事。要是我说把你干翻这件事没有产生自我满足感那也是假的。”

“ _当然_ 会有……然后？”

“就是这样。除非你还想让我提起你喜欢被命令着做事？尤其是 _我在_ 命令你的时候。”

斯维尼揉着他的后颈，不去看劳拉的眼睛。该死的——他太容易被她看穿了。她提起他的那个奇怪的性隐喻时，他不该表现得那么惊讶。不管是什么情况下，就算他们在一间卧室里，旁边还有一根假阴茎也一样。他之所以还犹豫不决——

“——我猜”劳拉说，有点伤感地对自己微笑，“就算人已经死了，被需要的感觉还是很好。”

斯维尼的嘴里变干了。

_我……_

_我无法否认我对她做的事。_

“……就……慢慢来，行吗。”斯维尼说，终于看向了她。他无法想象他现在脸上的表情。他要让影子死去的老婆干他，在她过去的房子里，在她过去的 _床_ 上。

劳拉对他咧嘴一笑，她读懂他就像读一本该死的书。

“我会尽量不把你撕成两半的。”

“ _拜托不要。_ ”

“我知道你不是影子，“劳拉一本正经地说，”我会像对待 _女士_ 一样对待你的。“

斯维尼在床上坐下了。他短暂地闭上眼睛。等他睁开眼，劳拉还在那儿——还在看他。

“我 _已经_ 在后悔了，死掉的老婆。”

劳拉把手伸到床下翻找着，找到了几个避孕套，还有润滑液。

“不，你没有。”她随意地说，撕开一只包装，把薄薄的乳胶层套在假阴茎上，用润滑液把它弄平整。她近距离看着看着他，“看你的勃起就知道。”

确实如此。去她的那双死人眼睛。

劳拉看起来不耐烦了：“好了？脱衣服。”

斯维尼叹气，把夹克甩到一边。“好的女士。”

他把衬衫拉过头顶。不知什么缘故，房子里感觉很 _冷_ 。可能是他的错觉，但他旁边这块 _冷冻牛排_ 是肯定注意不到的。

劳拉脱掉了牛仔裤和内裤，把假阴茎在身上系紧，练习着动了几下。斯维尼不禁想到， _哦影子，这可解释了一大堆事。_

他注意到劳拉还穿着T恤。他想到伤疤和潜藏这身体里的死亡，他没有提出疑问。（她最好觉得他 _从前过去现在_ 都没注意过这事； _小心你自食其果。_ ）

她看着斯维尼解开裤链，把裤子踢到一边。他的阴茎已经变大了，紧绷着他的内裤。他一把内裤脱掉，它就温柔地弹动着，跳了出来。

_他妈的她为什么在笑？_

“谈起操屁股什么的果然让你兴奋起来了，嗯？”

“有吗？”斯维尼若无其事地说，从她伸出的手里一把抓过润滑液。他可不会满足她想看他尴尬的愿望。他把管口调过来，在手心挤了一些胶状物，然后犹豫了。

“闻起来有点像……烂掉的水果。”

“对，”劳拉说，“那是我的草莓味润滑剂。让我感觉很特别，像个公主一样。”

斯维尼的嘴闭紧了， _猜到_ 她料想他不敢说什么。他只好伸出手把到处都抹上这东西，探进他身体里，尽量让自己放松，面朝下趴在床垫上。床垫闻起来一股灰尘的味道。幸运的是，他不用被提醒劳拉过去的人生。他感觉自己像它一样足够腐朽。

“我们是要做这事，还是怎么样？”

“真 _暴躁_ 。”劳拉说，压上他的背部。他感觉到她的手在他的屁股上逡巡，不带感情地抚摸着半边，他有点畏缩。然后她 _捏_ 了一下。

“你知道，对于一个长这么高的矮妖精来说，你的屁股挺可爱的。”

“这已经够奇怪的了，”斯维尼脸埋在床单里说，“别把事情弄得更怪了。”

劳拉无视了他。

“哇哦。你这里有 _雀斑_ 。”

斯维尼很高兴她看不见他的脸。或者他的老二。它现在不断地渗出前液，完全不需要任何她古怪的下流话。

劳拉推了一下他的大腿背面。

“起来点，红头发。我知道你是为了适应我的身高，可你躺这么平，我可没法上你。”

斯维尼抬起臀部，把重量压在膝盖上。

毫无预警，劳拉抵住了他的洞口。她强硬地对抗着褶皱处的肌肉。斯维尼抓紧床单，尽力不要反应过度。她继续推进，黑色橡胶阴茎的末端进的更深了。尽管有着润滑液，他仍然感觉得到那东西扯着他的皮肤，他的内部，这感觉很好。很紧。

他的呼吸停滞了。他很确定劳拉注意到了。但她什么都没说，可能是在集中精神。她的手指滑回来抓紧他的臀部。斯维尼感受着她 _支撑_ 好她自己——

劳拉一口气整个进入了他。

Bran，那块橡胶感觉可比看上去大多了。斯维尼感觉到劳拉在他身体里移动，他没法把她推出去。 _操_ 这感觉很好，尤其丑恶，而且 _无法避免_ 。

他自己的分身抽动着，蹭着床单。那感觉比他预想的强烈太多。

劳拉停下来，分开他的臀瓣，一根手指顺着他的臀缝滑下，一直到他的穴口。

“我可以看见阴茎被你的小洞吸进去，”她带着微微的兴趣说道，抽出来一点，又插回去，观察着斯维尼在她身下低吟。“你 _真的_ 想要这个，不是吗。不是有点想。 _真的_ 想要。”

斯维尼控制不住向后推她，于是劳拉 _倾身_ 向前，让她的阴茎埋入他的身体。她改变了抓着他的方式，动了一下，突然那个玩具就顶到了他的前列腺。

他的嘴张开了。

“ _啊，没错——_ ”

劳拉的手指死死地扣住他，斯维尼皱眉。

“妈的——太用力了，死掉的 _老——操，啊——_ ”

“你喜欢 _连续激烈的进入_ 。”

斯维尼记不起他之前还打算说什么了。劳拉拽着他，直抵他的臀部，加快了穿刺的速度，一次又一次猛力插入他。他们都能听到她出入发出的水声，还有斯维尼喘息和咒骂的声音。

但是他听不到劳拉。也许是因为她并没有累得气喘吁吁，操，她根本没在呼吸对吧——

斯维尼在她身下呻吟，扭动着，他的身体在颤抖。他感觉到自己高高撑起臀部，渴求着快感。他想要每一次插入都凶狠地穿透他，劳拉做到了。他的屁股开始疼痛，把这事变得尤其好。他不配被温柔或以善意对待，他就该 _被操_ 。他闻到汗水和变味的润滑液的味道。

劳拉很擅长这个，在他理解不了的层面上阅读他，调整角度和速度，让斯维尼堪堪 _把持住_ ，在高潮的边缘苦苦挣扎，只需要最后的一推——

“ _操_ ，我想要——”

他话只说了一半，便急忙活动着他的左手关节。皮肤上戒指的印痕清晰可见，疼得厉害。他忽略了。他可以直接抓住他的老二。，让自己释放——

“不，你他妈别想，红发小子。”

斯维尼的念头变得有点模糊。

“除非我他妈说可以。”劳拉厉声说，特别重地撞了一下。

斯维尼呜咽一声，但没有把手伸到胯部。他做 _不_ 到。

她的阴茎猛然深入，扯动着他体内的柔软。斯维尼痛得叫出了声。他的臀部试着往她的方向迎合，但是她稳定地，毫不停歇地动作着，操弄着他，而他跟不上她。 _他跟不上她_ 。他抓挠着床垫，但没有用——她拖着他紧随她的步调，他的大腿颤动着，可他知道劳拉不会——

“照我说的做，”劳拉说，“等我告诉你的时候。”

她的语气软下来一点。

“有时候你看上去想说点什么。”

“ _操_ ，死掉的老婆， _别他妈挑这个时候——_ ”

他是在恳求，绝望地喘息。一边被她操，一边从她口中听到真相感觉既令人兴奋又极其恐怖。他的手紧攥着满是灰尘的布料，徒劳地想把自己固定在床上，但什么也帮不了他。

她伸手碰他的阴茎时，他几乎神智分离了，而她还深深埋在他体内。

“ _你想说什么，斯维尼_ ？”

她的手是冷的，并不放开。

斯维尼晃动着，收紧了劳拉没有感觉的性玩具。被阻挡的感觉让他更加绝望无助，紧张无处释放。他全身都在 _抖_ ，感觉到劳拉在温柔地捏他。恐怖的温柔。然后他意识到，他被困住了。

他的 _呻吟_ 出口变成了一声破碎的啜泣，在劳拉的手指上射了出来。

劳拉撤出了，他的臀部和大腿还抖得厉害。她把溅在她手上的精液顺着斯维尼的大腿抹下去，擦干净手。

那个时刻过去了。

“我没给你允许。“她温和地说。

斯维尼还在剧烈的喘息，他转过头去小心地看着她。

“……我不是故意的，”他筋疲力尽地说。

“我知道。”劳拉说。她的声音，她的表情，一切都很平静。冷淡。

然后，她的嘴唇弯起一个笑容，像太阳一样点亮了她的脸。

“但下次你得听我的。”


End file.
